La Cabaña
by AdmiRo
Summary: #FFTH #HalloweenMovies Luego de su graduación un grupo de amigos decide relajarse en unas merecidas vacaciones. Destino: Ucrania; pero nada es lo que parece. Algo oscuro los acechara. Algo perverso. Maligno. Una cabaña, una organización oscura, cinco amigos y una muerte segura.
1. PARTE I

**LA CABAÑA**

 **Autora:** -AdmiRo

 **Rated:** M

 **Género:** Terror

 **Beta:** Beteado por – Florencia Lara.

 **Summary:** #FFTH #HalloweenMovies. Luego de su graduación un grupo de amigos decide relajarse en unas merecidas vacaciones. Destino: Ucrania; pero nada es lo que parece. Algo oscuro los acechara. Algo perverso. Maligno. Una cabaña, una organización oscura, cinco amigos y una muerte segura.

 **Disclaimer** : Este es un Fiction Rated M (16+). Basado en la película de terror "Hostel" con muchos cambios. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Este fiction participa del concurso de #HalloweenMovies de #FFTH. Para votar debes dejar un review con cuenta activa de " _FanFictionNet_ "

 _Agradezco a mi beta y a Zashsundown por la portada._

 **PARTE I**

 **Bella POV**

—¡Hey! ¡Apresúrense! Vamos a perder el tren. — Exclame subiéndome apresuradamente.

—¡Emmett! – gritó Edward subiéndose — ¡Ya déjalas! — dijo refiriéndose a las gaseosas que intentaba sacar del expendedor.

—¡Corre! ¡Corre! – apuré, mirando a Alice que logro subirse sin problemas. Detrás de ella subió Jake en lo que el tren comenzaba a cerrar sus puertas.

—¡Idiota sube ya! — Emmett corrió hacia nosotros rozando la puerta que estaba cerrándose, pasando de costado y por poco quedando atorado en medio.

—Idiota – susurre mirándolo con fingido odio —Casi nos arruina el viaje – protesté mirando a Edward.

—Lo sé, es un idiota – comento refiriendose a su hermano.

Comencé a caminar a través de los bagones del tren buscando un camarote para los cinco que estuviera vacio, Alice venía detrás de mí y bufaba por el peso excesivo de su maleta.

—Hubieras traído menos ropa — susurro Jake, revolviendole el pelo con cariño.

—Imposible — respondió ella algo quejosa.

—¡Aquí! — Exclame y me metí en un camarote vacio.

Edward y Emmett guardaron las maletas de todos en un compartimiento, dejando de lado la de Alice demasiado grande para caber en los estrechos espacios, y luego nos sentamos en unos sillones que, por la noche, se convertirían en nuestras camas.

—Arrancamos ¡Sí! ¡Sí! — grito Alice entusiasmada.

—Me hicieron correr para nada. A fin de cuentas, cerraron las malditas puertas pero el tren se quedo aquí parado sin moverse. Que estupidez. — Bufo Emmett.

—Deja de quejarte — susurro Edward empujándolo, para que le hiciera espacio, sentándose a su lado. Por mi parte, rápidamente me senté al lado de Alice, enfrentada a Jake.

—¿Estas entusiasmada? — Pregunto Jake mirándome.

—Si — respondí asintiendo.

Edward me miro con picardía y me sonroje. Entre nosotros había algo. Era algo más que amistad, pero los demás aun no lo sabían. Quizás no estabamos listos para hacerlo público. Había conocido a Edward en una fiesta de fraternidad en la universidad donde estudiaba medicina. Allí mismo en la fiesta me presento a su amigo Jake y yo le presente a mi mejor amiga Alice. Con el tiempo nos hicimos grandes amigos los cuatro y comenzamos a hacer todo juntos.

Hacía solo un par de meses que nos habíamos graduado, y decidimos celebrarlo en un largo viaje a Europa. Emmett, el hermano de Edward se nos acopló con la excusa de pagar la mitad de los gastos de todos. Estaba que nadaba en dinero; su familia tenía una de las empresas más grandes de electrónicos y como el resto estábamos en una posición económica media nos pareció buena idea aceptar el "regalo". Edward al contrario voto por no aceptarlo en el viaje, conocía demasiado a Emmett y pensaba que iba a arruinarlo facilmente. Mientras esperabamos en la estación me di cuenta que podía llegar a tener mucha razón, Emmett al parecer tenía grandes expectativas de arruinar este viaje de aventura. Era un completo desastre.

Viajamos en avión desde Miami hacia Kiev en Ucrania. Durante todo el viaje, Alice estuvo insoportablemente molesta hablando de lo sexy que era Emmett. Musculoso, de cabello castaño, contextura alta y ojos celestes. Todo un galán según ella. Pero realmente al conocerlo uno se daba cuenta de que no tenía nada de galán, era de lo más grosero y egocéntrico. En cambio Edward era todo lo contrario, flacucho y algo desgarbado, alto y de cabello castaño claro, ojos color café, dulce, tierno, extrovertido, respetuoso y muy caballeroso. Era el mejor amigo que cualquier chica pudiese desear, pero yo lo quería más que eso, lo quería como algo más, lo deseaba con todo mí ser. Deseaba ser suya.

Por otro lado, según Alice, Jake estaba completamente enamorado de mí; para mí no era cierto. Él nunca me había dicho nada fuera de lugar, y siempre me había tratado como una hermana. Yo estaba segura de que solo éramos amigos y de que no iba a romper su corazón en mil pedazos saliendo con Ed. Estaba segurísima, sí, apostaba que Jake me veía como una hermana.

El tren tomo rumbo de Kiev hacia Klevan. Nos esperaba un viaje largo de al menos quince horas si no había ningún imprevisto. A los pocos minutos pasaron con el carrito ofreciendo comida. Ordenamos algo, comimos y al rato desplegamos las camas. Emmett y Jake tomaron las de abajo de todo por ser los más pesados y musculosos, luego Edward y yo nos quedamos con la del medio y Alice por ser la más pequeña tomo la superior.

—Espero que no te caigas de ahí arriba. — Susurro Emmett riéndose mientras observaba a Alice.

—¡Me da miedo estar aquí arriba! ¡Joder! — Protestó con cierta nota de pánico en su voz.

—Duerme con Bella idiota. — Gruño Emmett, cansado de sus berrinches.

—¿Oye Bella? ¿A que me haces un lugar ahí? Me da miedo estar aquí arriba – Susurró indecisa.

—Está bien — respondí moviendome más al borde para que ella quedara pegada a la pared, resguardada de la posible y nada mortal caida.

Casi estaba quedándome dormida cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba la mano. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Edward. Él estaba sonriéndome desde su cama y estirando su brazo hacia mí. Apretando fuerte mi mano la tomo acariciándola con ternura.

—A dormir. — Exclamo Jake de forma fría. Con un resoplido, solté a Edward sintiéndome repentinamente incomoda.

¿Jake nos había visto y le habría molestado que nos tomáramos de la mano? ¿Era verdad lo que decía Alice de que él sentía algo por mí? Si era así estaba en graves problemas. No quería que Edward y Jake se pelearan por mi culpa.

Ya era de día cuando el reflejo de luz que ingresaba por la ventana me despertó.

—¿Qué hora es? — pregunto Alice moviéndome.

—No lo sé — susurre dandome la vuelta, intentado seguir con mi placido sueño.

—Hora de desayunar. — Comento Emmett saliendo del camarote, demasiado contentó para acabar de despertar.

—¿A dónde van? — Pregunto Edward mirando a Jake que tomaba una chaqueta.

—Al bar. — Respondió Jake saliendo tras Emmett.

Edward se levanto, tomando sus tenis, arreglo un poco su cabello y me beso la mano.

—Voy a traerles algo para desayunar ¿Quieren? — Pregunto.

—Gracias. — Susurre sonriéndole.

—Ustedes tienen algo, lo sé. Me doy cuenta no soy idiota – Susurro Alice desperezándose, una vez que Edward salió por la puerta.

—Somos amigos — contenté algo más nerviosa que antes. No quería que se lo tomaran a mal.

—Si claro. Y yo soy el hada de los dientes. — Canturreó Alice riendo.

—Enserio…

—¡No juegues conmigo! — Se burló empujándome.

—Estamos viéndonos a solas. Es todo –respondí intentando que dejara el asunto por las buenas.

—Owww ¡que tiernos! –exclamo sacudiéndome de un lado a otro.

—Vas a tirarme de la cama ¡Alice! –grite.

—Jake va a matarlos — dijo luego de forma seria.

—No digas eso, Jake es solo un amigo.

—Díselo a él.

Dando la conversaión por terminada, decidimos que era hora de ponernos en marcha. Nos levantamos, acomodamos la ropa, fuimos al baño a lavarnos los dientes y comenzamos a cerrar las camas para poder sentarnos con más comodidad sobre los sillones.

—Desayuno — canturreó Edward ingresando por la puerta.

—Que tierno. — la voz burlona de Alice me hizo estremecer — los dejare solos he iré al bar. — exclamo Alice saliendo corriendo por la puerta. A mi lado, Edward se quedo petrificado durante unos minutos antes de reaccionar y sentarse.

—¿Lo sabe?

—Lo intuye. Lo cree.

—Estas hermosa — comentó besando mi mejilla.

—Gracias — respondí algo sonrojada.

—Te traje café y un par de tostadas — comento entregándome una de las tazas que traía con él. Asintiendo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

Tome el café, comí un par de tostadas y me dispuse a ver el paisaje a través de la ventana.

—Es hermoso — susurre viendo los árboles.

—Tú eres hermosa — exclamo Edward y acaricio mi mejilla.

Tomo mi rostro y lo acerco al suyo para darme un suave beso en los labios.

—¡Hey! — Exclamo Emmett ingresando en el camarote. Ambos nos alejamos rápidamente.

Jake me miro de forma extraña, con sus ojos entornados, antes de sentarse al lado de la ventana.

—¿Y Alice? — pregunto Edward.

—Fue al baño — susurro Jake. Asentí y me dirigí al baño a buscarla; ya estaba tardando demasiado.

—¿Alice? –pregunte a través de la puerta.

—Estoy descompuesta — gruñó ella mientras escuchaban ruidos extraños, como si estuviera vomitando hasta su primera mamadera.

—¡Joder! — Grité medio asustada —¡Edward! — Exclame en el pasillo de los camarotes.

—¿Qué sucede?— Pregunto él asomandose.

—Alice se siente mal, ¿Tienen algún medicamento para el mareo? Creo que el movimiento del tren no le sentó muy bien. — Explique.

Edward entró unos minutos, y luego salió para alcanzarme un frasco de pastillas con una botella de agua. Espere a que Alice me abriera y luego la ayude a limpiarse. Cuando todo estuvo terminado la acompañe al bar para que se sentara y le entregue la medicación.

—¿Estas mejor? — Pregunte mientras se tomaba la pastilla para el mareo.

—Me siento muy mareada. — Explico ella. Su rostro había pasado de blanco a verdoso.

—Te ves mal. — Susurre tocando su frente para verificar que no tuviera temperatura.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te sientes? — Pregunto Jake acercándose.

—Mal — respondió ella apoyando la cabeza contra la pared del tren.

—¿Quieres salir un poco? En la parte de atrás hay una puerta para tomar aire, te acompaño si deseas — comento, tendiendole la mano.

—Me parece bien. — Respondio ella y se levanto.

—Los acompaño — dije poniendome de pie.

—No, Tú no. Mejor vuelve al camarote –dijo Jake mirándome otra vez de forma extraña. Tragando saliva supuse que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente.

Caminando lentamente llegue hasta el pasillo de nuestro camarote, cuando las voces de Emmett y Edward se escucharon frenandome en seco. No era de las personas que escuchaba a escondidas pero algo en el tono de sus voces me hizo detenerme.

—¿Te la estas tirando cierto? — Pregunto Emmett de forma grosera y burlesca. Se notaba que intentaba provocar a Edward.

—No, no lo digas así, solo estamos viéndonos — explico él.

—¿Viéndose? ¿Todavía no te la has follado? ¡Hazlo esta noche en el hotel!

—No, todavía no. Yo no soy así, Emmett. Lo hare cuando ella lo desee, no cuando tú me lo digas. — Exclamo Edward furioso. Tragando mi incomodidad decidí que era hora de intervenir antes de que pelearan.

—Permiso — murmuré golpeando suavemente el marco de la puerta como si no hubiera oído nada. Estaba secretamente orgullosa de Edward. Él era todo un caballero y se lo había dejado muy en claro a su hermano.

—Siéntate aquí — dijo sonrriendo, tocando el sillón a su lado, mientras se corría haciendome espacio.

—Gracias. — Sonriendo a cambio me senté pegada a su cuerpo caliente. Él era el principal alborotador de mis hormonas femeninas.

—¿Y Jake?

—Acompaño a Alice para que tomara aire fresco — explique mirando a Emmett, tratando de deducir su mirada.

—Creo que Jake le tiene ganas. Sí, él está caliente con ella. — Exclamo riendose a carcajadas.

—¿A Alice? — pregunte.

—Hacen linda pareja — agregó Edward riendose.

—No lo creo — contesté con más frío filtrandose en mi voz, del que me sentía comoda admitiendo.

—¿Estas celosa? — Pregunto Emmett. Casi podía sentir los ojos de Edward mirandome fijo.

—No, solo que ellos no se tiene mucho en común. Además, Alice no ve a Jake de esa forma — susurre repentinamente nerviosa.

—Está bien, está bien, no te pongas así, Bells. –exclamo Emmett riendo.

—No lo hago. Deja de molestarme, Emmett. — Gruñí enojada.

Edward puso su mano sobre mi pierna de forma consoladora, y me relaje al instante. No entendía porque estaba poniéndome tan nerviosa. ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿Qué me molestaba del comentario de Emmett? ¿Jake y Alice? Ahí no pasaba nada y lo sabía, pero ¿Por qué discutírselo a él? ¿Acaso sentía celos de que Jake gustase de Alice? No, no estaba celosa, yo amaba a Edward. Solo tenía ojos para Edward. Me importaba una mierda si a Jake gustaba de Alice. ¿O no…?

Todavía faltaban tres horas para llegar y presentía que el viaje iba a resultar peor de lo que había anticipado. Alice seguía con Jake en el bar o donde quiera que sea que se encontraran, y yo tenía que soportar las continuas y estúpidas conversaciones de Emmett sobre mujeres, football americano y sexo. Edward parecía estar dormido, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que su hermano comentaba, supongo que estaba acostumbrado a aburrirse con sus idioteces.

—¿Estas escuchando? — pregunto Emmett mirando a Edward, quien casi saltó del susto.

—Sí, te escucho…te escucho.

Lance una suave carcajada y luego me dirigí al baño, necesitaba despejar mi cabeza de Emmett y sus conversaciones banales. Me quede unos minutos ahí sentada reflexionando porque me había molestado tanto pensar que Jake pudiese gustar de Alice. Realmente no llegue a ninguna conclusión así que decidí salir del baño. Camine hacia el bar y pedí un refresco. Me sente esperando a ver si alguno de los dos volvía, pero cada vez pasaba más tiempo y nignuno aparecía en lo absoluto. Una hora más tarde Edward vino por mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola? — pregunto.

—Nada, esperaba a Alice.

—¿Estas celosa? — Pregunto mirándome con seriedad.

—¡No! –respondí más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado.

—Entonces déjalos solos, quizás están hablando… coqueteando o haciendo otra cosa. — Agregó moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente, para luego soltar una fuerte carcajada.

—Qué asco Edward — susurre empujándolo juguetonamente, había pensado algo sexual claramente.

—Es un chiste, deben estar fuera, quizás Alice aun se siente mal. — Dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros antes de guiarme de vuelta al camarote. Emmett estaba dormido sobre el sillón.

—¿Se durmió? –pregunte señalándolo.

—Si — Respondió Edward, antes de besarme en los labios de forma un poco más pasional a lo normal.

Se sentía tan bien, era como flotar. Sentía que todo lo demás a mí alrededor desaparecía cuando me besaba. Nos quedamos abrazados un largo tiempo antes de separarnos cuando llegaron Alice y Jacob.

—Estamos por llegar ¿cierto? — Pregunto Jake mirando a Edward.

—Si, por el altavoz anunciaron 30 minutos — explico.

—¿Cómo estás? — Pregunte tomando a Alice de la mano.

—Bien, mejor. El aire fresco y un poco de música me vino bien. — Observandola me di cuenta que algo de su color había vuelto a su rostro. Genial.

—¿Música? — Pregunte, y Jake me mostro el reproductor de MP4 que llevaba en su bolsillo.

—Genial.

—¿Está dormido? — Jake miró de seca a Emmett, casi nariz a nariz, antes de sonreír de forma maníaca. Edward asintió.

Tomando el pequeño reproductor del bolsillo, Jake selecciono una canción Metallica, subiendo el volumen al máximo y poniendole los auriculares con suavidad. —¡Joder! — Gritó Emmett, saltando literalmente del susto cuando Jacob le puso PLAY al tema de rock pesado.

Todos comenzamos a reír, era la primera broma del viaje.

—Primer broma — dijo Edward entre risas.

—¡Ja, Ja, Ja, muy graciosos! — Exclamo Emmett burlándose de nosotros.

—Tranquilo hermano, era solo una broma. — Edward palmeó su espalda y luego todos nos tranquilizamos un rato. A los pocos minutos llegamos a Klevan.

—¡Llegamos al fin! –grito Alice arrodillándose de forma exagerada en tierra firme.

—Aire fresco. — Murmure respirando hondo.

—¿Vamos en bus al hostel? — Pregunto Jacob mirando a Emmett.

—Ni loco, tomaremos un taxi. — dijo con una mueca de asco — yo invito. — Agregó. Jake asintió y todos caminamos hacia la salida.

—¿Llevo tu maleta? — pregunto Jacob, observando como Alice trataba de empujar su enorme valija hacia la salida.

—Gracias — susurro ella sonrojada. Sentí mis ojos entornarce con disgusto.

¿Por qué se sonrojaba si Jake no le gustaba? ¿Qué hacia? Y… ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto verlos así? ¡Qué estúpida que soy, Edward tenía razón, estaba celosa! Dejando atrás ese pensamiento camine rápidamente detrás de Edward y lo tome del brazo. Sabía que él no se lo esperaba al notar la sonrisa complacida que adornó sus labios.

—Ustedes dos en uno, y nosotros tres en otro — Aclaró Emmett señalándonos el proximo taxi a mí y a Edward.

—Perfecto.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, Edward le hablo al conductor en perfecto ingles dandole las instrucciones para que nos llevara al hostel. Nos subimos y observamos como todavía Emmett intentaba subir la maleta de Alice en el auto de atrás. Jake le sacaba fotografías riéndose.

—¿No podía traer menos ropa? — pregunto Edward mirándome con ojos brillantes.

—Aparentemente no. — contenté riendome.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al hotel bajamos nuestras maletas y nos quedamos esperando por el resto en la puerta así ingresabamos todos juntos.

—¡Un minuto! — gritó Alice tomando su cámara. —Hay que retratar las vacaciones perfectas… por más que tenga el rostro verde — agregó mirnado el resultado en la camara, con el ceño fruncido.

—Estabas descompuesta es obvio que tu color no es el mejor… Deberías darte un baño cuando desempaquemos. — Exclame y ella asintió.

Emmett pidió la llave de la habitación. Se suponía que compartiríamos con un par de personas más, algo incomodo, pero para nada costoso; además estaríamos en Klevan solo dos días, no necesitábamos mucho lujo.

—¿Y el baño? — Pregunto Alice y Jacob le señalo una puerta a la derecha —me daré una ducha, luego acomodo mis cosas —comentó mientras tomaba un pequeño neceser y salía de la habitación.

—No desempaquen todas las maltas, saquen lo que usaran en el día. Nos acomodaremos mejor cuando lleguemos a Rusia. Aquí estamos de paso por varios lugares, por poco tiempo, no podemos tener todo desparramado –comento Emmett.

—¿Volveremos a Kiev para ver el estadio cierto? — Pregunto Jacob, tirado desde una de las camas.

—Sí, antes de ir a Rusia iremos de vuelta a Kiev, daremos unas vueltas en el mismo día y nos vamos. — Respondió.

—Me parece bien — susurre, mientras tomaba mis cosas para ir en busca de Alice.

Estaba ansiosa por ir a Rusia, era mi sueño. Ucrania no me parecía lo más hermoso, pero como los hombres decidieron el primer destino y eligieron venir aquí lo acepte. Luego era mi turno de disfrutar.

—Es una pocilga — susurro Alice cuando ingrese al baño.

—Sí, horrible, pero a los hombres les gusta ¿Lo has notado?

—Sí, son un asco. Espero que pase rápido esta semana y media. Ya quiero que viajemos a Rusia con todos los lujos. — Exclamo Alice ansiosa igual que yo por llegar a nuestro destino final.

Luego de que Alice acabara, me di una ducha rápida y me puse nueva ropa limpia.

—¿No se bañaran? — pregunto Alice, entrando en la habitación y mirando a los muchachos con asco.

—Ahora vamos a sudar de igual forma — exclamo Emmett.

—¡Qué horror! — Gruño ella en voz baja y me miro con los ojos bien abiertos. —Entonces si es por eso no nos bañemos nunca, si total al otro día vamos a ensuciarnos otra vez.

—Y luego tú decías que Emmett era galán. — Susurre en el oído de Alice.

—Es evidente que estaba equivocada, cielo. — Respondió ella y reimos.

A los pocos minutos conocimos a los dos muchachos que compartían la habitación con nosotros. Eran dos brasileros muy amables y extrovertidos. Parecían de confianza. Con tranquilidad nos fuimos a la excursión y dejamos los bolsos guardados en un armario con un candado. Subimos en el bus de los recorridos y observamos el paisaje. Tomamos varias fotografías aquí y allá, y luego nos bajamos en la parada del "Túnel del amor", una sección de vía ferroviaria. Caminamos por el túnel y escuchamos al guía turístico explicar el significado de ese lugar.

—Se dice que si uno pasea con la persona a la que ama por este túnel y pide un deseo, éste se hará realidad. — comento el guía. Instintivamente tome de la mano a Edward. Él sonrió y me beso la mejilla. Deseo ser solo suya pensé mirando a Edward.

—Consecuentemente se ha convertido en un destino turístico frecuentado por parejas. — Continuo explicando

—¿Les tomo una foto? — Pregunto Alice sonriendo a lo que Edward asintió. A su lado Jake estaba serio e incomodo. Nos tomamos la fotografía y seguimos el recorrido con los otros detrás nuestro.

Luego nos dirigimos a un bar típico y probamos "Dushenina de cordero", un plato nacional ucraniano muy antiguo. La verdad no sabía tan mal, pero no diría que es mejor que comer tocino. Esa noche salimos a festejar por nuestra aventura y terminamos en un antro espantoso lleno de gente con aspecto delincuente. Alice inteligentemente dijo "Tenemos a Emmett, nadie se meterá con él". Era verdad, con tanto musculo asustaba a las personas a su alrededor.

A la mañana siguiente junto a Alice fuimos a recorrer los alrededores. No nos alejamos mucho porque no hablábamos el idioma y la verdad era que Ucrania no parecía ser muy segura. Cuando volvimos al Hostel, Edward me pidió dar una vuelta a solas. Lo tome de la mano y caminamos un poco hacia un parque cercano. Nos sentamos en una banca de cemento y comenzamos a hablar.

—Creo que Jake está celoso — dijo con tono de voz serio, luego de un tiempo hablando de cualquier cosa.

—¿Es normal no crees? Eres su mejor amigo.

—Creo que es por ti, no por mí.

—No creo…

—Mira Bella, puedo notarlo, les gustas a Jake…

—¿Quieres dejar lo nuestro por eso? — exclame nerviosa.

—No, no dejare lo que tenemos, yo… La verdad es que siento muchas cosas por ti… Yo…

—¿Si? –pregunte ansiosa.

—Creo que te amo ¿sabes? –susurro sonrojado.

—¡Oh Edward! –exclame y lo bese apasionadamente.

Me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo, subiéndome a sus piernas, por lo que seguí besándolo olvidándome del alrededor.

—¡Hey Romeo! — La voz atronadora de Emmett me hizo saltar del susto.

Gire y estaban los tres mirándonos fijamente, Alice, Emmett y Jake. Todos con la misma expresión de incomodidad.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto Edward aún sonrojado.

—Paseamos. — Susurro Emmett y comenzó a reír —¿Igual que ustedes? — Pregunto luego y Edward lo miro seriamente.

—Ya…Ya — Protestó Edward. Decidimos que lo mejor era levantarnos y unirnos al resto del grupo. Alice me tomo de la mano y me lanzo hacia un árbol.

—Dime todo ya mismo ¿Qué dijo? ¿Son novios? — preguntó apresuradamente una vez que estuvimos al resguardo detrás del gran roble.

—Tranquila…

—Perdón, estoy ansiosa — susurro mirando alrededor para ver que los chicos no nos escucharan.

—Dice que cree que me ama — murmuré, siendo mi turno para sonrojarme.

Jake seguía mirándome de reojo de forma extraña, se sentía bastante incomodo. —Ya se le pasara –susurro Alice refiriendose a Jacob.

—Supongo. — Gruñí y caminamos detrás de los muchachos sin darle opción de seguir con el interrogatorio. Podía sentirla caminando a mis espaldas, enfurruñada de que no tuviera más chismes que contar.

Esa noche festejamos con los brasileros con quienes compartiamos habitación, en una especie de bar nocturno y nos despedimos de Klevan. A la mañana siguiente partíamos para Khmelnytska Oblast, un nombre muy extraño para un lugar, casi impronunciable para nuestro idioma. Emmett tuvo la "gran" idea de tomar un autobús hasta allí con todas las maletas. Fue una locura, el viaje fue de lo mas incomodo; sobre todo cuando intentábamos que la maleta de Alice no saliera despedida en medio de la carretera.

El viaje duro tres horas y media. Al llegar nos registramos en un pequeño Holiday Inn y nos dividimos en dos habitaciones. Una para las chicas y otra para los chicos. Alice intento cargar la maleta sola hasta la habitación, pero fue imposible, Emmett tuvo que hacerlo por ella.

—Pueden dormir juntos si quieren. — Susurro no tan silenciosamente Emmett mirándome con ojos entornados, sospechosos.

—¿De qué hablas? — Pregunte.

—¡Tú y mi hermano! — exclamo haciendo un movimiento pelvico sexual con su cadera hacia delante y atrás.

—Ya basta. — Gruño Jacob empujándolo desde atrás.

—Bien, bien… Es solo chiste. Relajate, Jake. — Su tono de voz seguí siendo burlón, mientras golpeaba amistosamente la espalda de Jacob, lanzando ocasionales risitas.

—¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto Edward apareciendo junto a nosotros con las llaves de las habitaciones en la mano.

—Nada — mumuré mirando a Emmett de mala manera.

Él me devolvió la mirada guiñando su ojo derecho. _Idiota_ pensé observándolo. El tipo era puro musculo y sin una pizca de cerebro. Refunfuñando entramos a la habitación, Emmett dejo la maleta de Alice y luego se retiro sin decir una palabra más. Mejor.

—Es un imbécil. — Gruñí en dirección a Alice, soltando un bufido nada femenino.

—Lo vas a tener que soportar de por vida, Bells. ¡Es hermano de Edward! –exclamo ella, partiendose de la risa.

—Menuda mierda, mejor no me lo recuerdes. Tienes razón, que calvario. — Suspire tirándome de espaldas en la cama.

—¿A dónde es que vamos a ir? Ese lugar de la foto se veía algo abandonado…

—Creo que un castillo antiguo o algo así — comente.

—No me gusta lo antiguo, siempre está sucio, lleno de bichos y parece de película de terror –explico ella temblorosa.

—Si no te gusta podemos quedarnos aquí…

—Quizás prefiero eso, quedarnos es mejor. Además podemos ver la televisión — Alice alcanzó el mando a distancia solo para darse cuenta que toda la televisión estaba solo en Ruso.

—Joder… No entiendo lo que dicen… — Protestó cruzandose de brazos.

—Mejor salgamos de aquí. Caminemos un rato — sugerí poniendome de pie y estirandome un poco. Luego de tanto viaje estaba algo acalambrada.

—Creo que no hay opción.

Como habíamos llegado algo tarde, al final decidimos dejar la excursión para el día siguiente. Pero esa noche nos dirigimos a un bar con pool. Todos estabamos hambrientos de un poco de diversión.

—¿Quién se apunta? — pregunto Emmett acercándose a una mesa de pool vacía.

—No se jugar. — Lloriesqueo Alice haciendo pucheros.

Solo para que Jacob le susurrara al oído.—Yo te enseño.

 _Le gusta Alice_. Pensé más enojada de lo que debería. Siempre parecía estar encima de ella. Pero por otro lado, él tambien parecá estar celoso de Edward y de nuestra relación; quizás no era por mí, sino por lo que compartíamos. O al menos eso esperaba.

Al final, terminé haciendo equipo con Edward mientras que Jacob jugó con Emmett. Resultó que Alice solo estaba aprendiendo y era lo bastante mala como para que no pudieramos adicionarla a ninguno de los otros dos. Para salvarse de la humillación divertida que recaería sobre ella decidió que no formaba parte de ningún equipo hasta que alguno comenzara a ganar.

—¡No es justo, ustedes son tres y Alice esta ganándonos! — exclamo Edward.

—¡Pero yo no se jugar! — Gritó ella riéndose.

—¿No sabes? ¡Estas ganándonos! — respondió él empujándola.

—¿Quieren una jugadora más? — Pregunto una rubia platinada detrás de mí.

Solo entonces noté que por primera vez en todo el viaje Emmett no solo estaba callado, sino que aparte estaba inmovil. Lo note en su rostro, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, la miraba casi como si fuera comestible.

—Claro. — Dijo Alice integrándola de inmediato.

—¿Estas de viaje? — Pregunte mirándola. Se veía casi tan turista como nosotros. Era del tipo de personas que encajaría más con el ambiente de Miami que con el de Rusia.

—Algo así, estoy de paso. Mañana mismo me dirijo a Leópolis. — Aclaró tomando un taco para unirse al juego.

—¿Qué vas a hacer allí? — Pregunto Emmett acercándose a ella como un león en celo. Podría jurar que un poco de baba estaba cayendo por la comisura de sus labios.

—Voy a una cabaña. Es como una especie de Spa. Es un lugar hermoso, tengo descuentos porque un primo trabaja allí. — Explico inclinandose sobre la mesa para partir.

—¡Qué bueno! ¡Un Spa! — Gritó Alice emocionada.

—¿Quieren un Varenuja? — pregunto la muchacha.

—¿Qué es eso? — Pregunté intrigada por el nombre.

—Un trago con vodka. — Explico.

—¡Claro! ¡Una ronda para todos! — Un Emmett frenético corrió directo a la barra en busca de los tragos, ante la impresionada mirada de todos.

—Le gusta. — Susurro Edward en mi oído.

—Me he dado cuenta — respondí riendo discimuladamente.

—Por cierto, me llamo Rose. — Comento la joven con un acento algo extraño.

—¿Eres Rusa? — Pregunte mirándola antes de volver al juego.

—Sí, pero ahora vivo en California. Cada tanto vengo a visitar a la familia

—¿California, eh? No estamos tan lejos. — Dijo Emmett en un intento burdo de coqueteo.

—Insoportable. — Susurro Alice haciendo reir a Jacob.

—Solo digo. — Agregó luego haciendole un guiño y moviendo sus cejas de forma que debería haber parecido sugestiva.

—¡Los tragos! — Rose intentó ignorar el intento de flirteo de Emmet repartiendo los vasos.

—Por haberte conocido — Gritó Emmett con dramatismo levantando su trago al aire.

¡Patético! pensé y tome mi trago imitandolo con sacarronería. Quizás esto le enseñaba a no meterse tanto con el resto de nosotros. El trago sabía bastante bien, le daría un siete. No era mi trago favorito pero era bastante tomable.

—¿Que tal si probamos un Kyselitsa? — pregunto mirándome, luego de que todos terminaramos rápidamente el primer vaso.

—¿Me dices a mi?

—Solo las mujeres, es un trago algo femenino — aclaró antes de pedirle a la mesera que pasaba por al lado nuestro.

Al rato nos trajeron los tres tragos. Tenía razón, era algo femenino para los hombres; tenía un color rojizo y portaba un par de ciruelas en el borde de la copa.

—Delicioso. — Casi gemí al probarlo mientras lamia los restos dulces de mis labios.

Este trago sí que era un diez. Lo admito, esa noche me emborrache.

—Quiero que me folles. — Susurre en el oído de Edward, mientras él intentaba recostarme en la cama.

—Estás borracha. — Dijo riéndose en lo que me quitaba los tacones.

—Enserio, quiero tu gran polla dentr... — Intenté gritar antes de que una catarata de vomito saliera de mi boca.

—En otro momento, ahora debo cuidarte. Estas mal, Bella. — Susurro limpiando mi rostro con una toalla. — Mejor vamos al baño. — Casi sin esfuerzo me levantó en sus brazos.

—¡Qué asco! — Gritó Alice entrando en la habitación. Ligeramente fui consciente de sus arcadas, así que calculaba que ya había visto mi vomito.

—Ve con Jake. — Dijo Edward, maniobrando conmigo en brazos.

—¿Se ha ido? — Pregunte.

—Si.

—Soy un asco ¿verdad?

—No, no eres un asco, eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta. — Sururró besando mi mejilla.

—¡No!¡Ewww… Edward! Tengo olor a vomito. — Exclame empujándolo sin fuerzas. Mi cuerpo se sentía laxo y debil.

—Está bien, ahora vamos a la cama que tengo que limpiar ese vomito.

—¡Oh por Dios! Lo lamento tanto. Soy un asco –susurre suavemente antes de que todo se volviera negro y perdiera el conocimiento.

A la mañana cuando desperté con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios, para darme cuenta que dormía sobre el pecho de Edward. ¿ _Acaso eso era baba?_

—Hola. — Murmuré con voz ronca y adormilada, acariciando su brazo.

—Buenos días. — Respondió él sonriendo.

—Lamento lo de anoche, fue vergonzoso… ¿Vomite, verdad? – Sentándome en la cama apreté fuertemente mi cabeza. Era como si un taladro estuviera amartillando sin asco ahí dentro.

—Si. — Rió suave antes de sentarse frente a mí.

—¡Oh por Dios! — Exclame tapándome el rostro.

—Está bien, además ya te había visto borracha antes. Pero… nunca me habías dicho que querías mi polla. — Explico haciendome palidecer.

¡Le había dicho que quería su polla! ¡Ahora recuerdo! ¡Oh por dios!

—Tranquila. — Susurro acariciando mi espalda lentamente.

—Qué vergüenza. —Exclame nerviosa.

—Oye Bella… Tú me gusta mucho, demasiado…

Me sonroje y bese su mejilla. Dios, debía tener aliento a muerta; antes de besar sus labios debía cepillar mis dientes. Muchas veces.

—¿A dónde vas? —Pregunto Edward mientras me dirigía al baño.

—Mi aliento. — Reí señalando mi boca y se abalanzo sobre mí poniéndome contra la pared.

—Me importa un carajo. — Exclamo antes de besarme apasionadamente.

El beso me subió la temperatura rápidamente. Edward comenzó tocando mi cintura con suavidad, luego sus manos pasaron a mi trasero y lentamente se deslizaron bajo mis bragas azules.

—Ahora si estas consciente de lo que haces ¿verdad? –Pregunto en mi oído.

—Si. –jadee.

—Tengo tantas ganas de poseer tu cuerpo, Isabella. — Susurro dándome pequeños empujones con su polla bien dura.

—Estas durísimo. — Exclame sorprendida.

—Por ti nena. — Gruñó antes de tirarme sorpresivamente contra la cama.

Rápidamente me di cuenta de que estábamos haciendo el amor. Se sentía tan perfecto, era el mejor viaje de mi vida. Edward, esa mañana, me hizo ver las estrellas aun siendo de día. Fue maravilloso y claramente no me arrepentía de ello.

.

.

.

—Lo hice con ella sobre su coche. — Dijo Emmett mirando a Edward, moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas.

—Oye, puedo oírte. — Gruñí.

—Ups… Perdón. — Respondió así que decidí ignorarlo y adelantarme al grupo.

Tome mi comida y me senté en la mesa junto a Jacob y Alice en el bar del Holiday Inn.

—¿Durmieron juntos? — Pregunte intrigada mirando a Alice.

—¿Nosotros? ¡No! Solo en la misma habitación. — Contestó sonriendo.

—Supongo que tu y Edward si durmieron juntos. — Gruño él de forma ruda. Trague saliva y realmente no supe que decir. —Lo hicieron, es obvio.

Alice rápidamente cambio de tema y se puso a hablar de Rose, la rubia que había pasado la noche con Emmett. —Es bonita, me cae bien.

—Hay algo de ella que no me gusta. — Dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño.

—Buenos días. — Sonrió la rubia sentándose a mi lado.

—¡Oh!… ¡Hola! — Exclame sorprendida.

—Emmett dijo que me acompañaran al Spa, mañana. — Comento con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Te acompañaremos? — Pregunto Alice confundida. Mi cerebro todavía embotado de alcohol no me dejaba pensar mucho, pero no estaba segura de haber aceptado eso, ni de que nuestro presupuesto lo cubriera.

—Sí, iremos todos juntos…

—No podemos, tenemos planes para Rusia. — Explique frunciendo el ceño.

—Aunque un Spa suena bien — susurro Alice.

—¡Emmett! — Grito Jake llamándolo y ambos hermanos se sentaron en la mesa.

—¿Cómo es eso que iremos todos al Spa en Leópolis? –pregunte mirándolo fijo.

—Es una buena idea ¿no creen? –exclamo Emmett.

—No. — Gruñi furiosa. —Antes de tomar una decisión así deberías habernos consultado, Emmett. No puedes decidir por todos. Es nuestro viaje, nuestro dinero y tu eres el que se colo.

—Okey, ¿votamos? –pregunto –Los que votan por ir al Spa e ignorar a Bella, levanten la mano…

A lo que Alice, Rose, Emmett y Edward levantaron la mano. Los mire atonita a los dos traidores. Al segundo que Edward me miro notando mi desacuerdo, bajo su mano.

—¿Hermano? ¿Votas por sí o por no?

—Eh…Creo que por no. — Murmuró, bajando la mirada algo incomodo.

—¿Bella? ¿Jake? –pregunto luego.

—No –respondió Jake.

—Ya te dije, no me parece bien. Y menos que decidas por todos, Emmett. Vamos a atrasarnos.

—Serán unos tres días, nada más. Lo juro –prometió Emmett cruzando los dedos sobre su corazón.

Edward me observo, tomo mi mano por debajo de la mesa y susurro en mi oído. —Solo tres días.

—Está bien. — Gruñi, aunque seguía sin estar de acuerdo. A mi lado escuche como Jake bufaba también en contra.

—¿Para qué ir a un Spa? — Pregunto luego de un rato de no poder contenerse, mirando a Emmett.

—Porque, amigo mio… ¡Lo vamos a pasar de maravilla! — Exclamó Emmett para luego girarse besar a Rose. Bueno pensandolo bien, realmente no la beso sino que se la trago completamente; hasta su barbilla chupeteaba.

—Ewww… — Fue imposible discimular la mueca en mi rostro.

—Mi hermano es un asco. — Susurro Edward haciendome reir casi histericamente.

Esa tarde nos dirigimos a la fortaleza de Kamianéts-Podilskyi. Conocimos lo que quedaba del hermoso castillo, nos sacamos fotos, filmamos algunas estupideces y cuando bajo el sol nos preparamos para viajar en el coche de Rose hacia Leópolis. Tuvimos que entrar bastante apretados; mientras que Alice, Jake, Edward y yo íbamos en la parte trasera, yo encima de Edward, Emmett iba comodo en el asiento delantero toqueteando a Rose por debajo de su falda. El viaje duro unas interminables cuatro horas.

Al llegar unos muchachos vestidos de traje nos ayudaron a bajar las maletas y nos acompañaron a la puerta. Me quede unos segundos fuera observando el paisaje, era una hermosa cabaña rodeada de campo verde y espacioso.

—Se ve precioso. — Alice se paró a mi lado observando el paisaje. Se veía relajada.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es Jasper, soy primo de Rose. — Comento un joven rubio acercandose por detrás y estrechando nuestras manos.

—Mmm… Sexy. — Susurro Alice en mi oído.

—Traviesa.

—Regístrense con sus nombres en las planillas. — Pidió el chico entregándonos unos papeles y boligrafos. Anote mis datos y luego nos entregaron unas tarjetas de acceso.

—Para las puertas de las habitaciones. — Explico Jasper, haciendole señas a un hombre para que nos ayudara con las maletas.

—¿Cada uno tiene una habitación? ¿Cuánto nos costara? — Pregunto Jacob; la misma pregunta que me venía haciendo desde que subimos al auto. Temía que nuestro presupuesto no cubriera todos los gastos.

—No podemos gastar tanto. — Susurre mirando a Emmett.

—No se preocupen, son amigos de Rose así que les hare un descuento importante. — Comento y le mostro una cifra a Emmett.

—Puedo pagarlo, no se preocupen, tomen sus tarjetas. — Afirmó el haciendose el niño rico delante de todos.

—No te pases. — Gruñó Edward tomando a Emmett del brazo.

—Puedo pagarlo, no es gran cosa. — Devolvió antes de caminar en dirección al ascensor.

El interior de la cabaña era espectacular, nunca antes había visto algo tan hermoso. Nos acompañaron al piso dos, donde se encontraban nuestras habitaciones y me dirigí a la mía, la número cuatro. Colocando la tarjeta en la puerta se abrió encendiendo las luces automaticamente; era un sueño.

—¡Oh por Dios! — Eescuche los gritos de Alice en su habitación, la cual estaba frente a mí en la número dos.

Salí al balcón, uno amplio con gran circulación de aire fresco. La luna se veía preciosa, redonda y perfecta.

—Estoy a tu lado. — La voz de Edward llegó a mí.

Él estaba mirándome desde su balcón, estaba en la habitación número tres. Sonriendo le hice señas para que viniera a mi habitación. Cuando llego, lo tome de la camisa y lo lance en la cama. —Quiero hacerlo otra vez. — Susurre mordiendo mi labio inferior, enterrando mi rostro contra su cuello para aspirar su aroma a hombre. Edward sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a follarme. Era el viaje soñado, no había nada más que pudiera pedir, todo era perfecto.

Para la cena nos dirigimos a un gran comedor donde conocimos a otros huéspedes de diferentes países, no eran más de diez personas ya que el complejo no admitía a más de veinte por semana. Realmente era de lujo.

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí con Alice por un masaje. Fue esplendido, el mejor masaje de mi vida. Por la tarde todos juntos nos metimos en la piscina y al anochecer cenamos con un grupo de italianos que al día siguiente partían de regreso. Esa noche dormí en la habitación con Edward.

.

.

.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

—Pase la noche con Jasper. — Susurro Alice en el desayuno mirándome con ojos brillantes.

—Oh por Dios ¿enserio? — Tomándola de la mano no pude evitar emocionarme.

—Sí, es precioso. Su cuerpo esta tallado a mano ¡Lo juro! — Comento más sonrojada de lo normal.

—Qué asco. — Gruñó Jacob. Tuve que reirme ante eso.

—Perdóname Jake, no me di cuenta que hablaba tan fuerte. — Alice cada vez estaba más sonrojada, al darse cuenta que había llamado la atención no deseada de varios.

—Está bien, pero evita contarme de que tamaño tiene su polla ¿De acuerdo?

Alice se puso roja como un tomate, otra vez, y asintió.

—¿Quieres mas jugo? –pregunto Edward mirándome.

—Claro –respondí entregandole mi taza.

El desayuno era exagerado había literalmente de todo, todo tipo de comidas, bebidas, de todo; y si lo que querías no estaba allí te lo conseguían.

—Saldremos a dar una vuelta. —Dijo Emmett de repente, tomando de la mano a Rose.

—Está bien hermano. — Contesto Edward guiñándole un ojo.

Esa tarde me dirigí a las piscinas con Edward, quería tenerlo para mi sola. Cuando cayó el sol nos dirigimos a su habitación y nos dimos una ducha juntos.

—Te ves tan sexy –susurro tocando mis senos mientras me pasaba el jabón con aroma a rosas.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello y lo supe, terminaríamos follando. Desperté desnuda en su cama a la mañana siguiente. Me dirigí al baño y me lave el rostro. Era el último día antes de irnos a Rusia.

—Buenos días nena. — Murmuró con voz ronca, acariciando mi cintura.

—Hola, amor. — Susurre besando sus labios.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? — Pregunto tomando mi mano.

—¡Sí! –exclame abrazandolo con fuerza.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

—¿Has visto a Emmett? — Pregunte tocándole la puerta a Jacob.

—No, no lo he visto. Es más, creo que desde ayer que no lo veo. — Respondió.

—Es extraño, dijo que irían a dar una vuelta y no vinieron ni a cenar.

—¿Preguntaste en recepción? Quizás dejo alguna nota.

—Tienes razón, iré a ver. —Respondí caminando sobre mis pasos en dirección a la recepción.

—Jasper. —Con una seña atraje la atención del primo de Rose ni bien él cortó el telefono.

—Dime, Edward ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Mi hermano Emmett ha dejado algún recado? Es que ayer se fue con Rose y no los he visto.

—Yo sí los he visto, hoy estuvieron aquí…

—¡Oh! Entonces me quedo más tranquilo. —Respondí algo más aliviado dirigiendome a los masajes.

.

.

.

Eran alrededor de las siete cuando Alice tuvo la idea de ir a un bar de la zona a festejar nuestro último día en Leópolis.

—¡Este es el mejor bar de la zona! —Exclamo Jasper estacionando su coche frente a un bar llamado: _Inferno_.

—Se ve genial. — Jacob palmeó mi espalda mientras me pasaba para dirigirse a la entrada.

—Entremos.

Abrace a Jake contento y entre ambos elegimos una mesa. El bar era algo alocado, chicas bastante más desnudas de lo normal, mucho alcohol, música a todo volumen; parecía ser un lugar al que Emmett vendría. Realmente lo extrañaba, ¿Dónde se habría metido?

—¿Bailamos? —Pregunte mirando a Bella estirando mi mano para sacarla a bailar.

Estaba sonando el tema _"Still Got The Blues" de Gary Moore_. La tome de la cintura y comenzamos a bailar. Al rato note que Alice y Jasper ya no estaban y que Jacob estaba bebiendo con una muchacha de cabello castaño.

—Es el mejor viaje de mi vida. —Comento Bella apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Te amo. — Susurre las palabras que ella quería escuchar directo en su oído. Casi podía oir el retumbar alocado de su corazón contra mi pecho.

—Te amo. —Respondió ella a cambio.

 _Continuará…_


	2. PARTE II

**LA CABAÑA**

 **Autora:** -AdmiRo

 **Rated:** M

 **Género:** Terror

 **Beta:** Beteado por Srta. Rose – Florencia Lara.

 **Summary:** #FFTH #HalloweenMovies. Luego de su graduación un grupo de amigos decide relajarse en unas merecidas vacaciones. Destino: Ucrania; pero nada es lo que parece. Algo oscuro los acechara. Algo perverso. Maligno. Una cabaña, una organización oscura, cinco amigos y una muerte segura.

 **Disclaimer** : Este es un Fiction Rated M (16+). Basado en la película de terror "Hostel" con muchos cambios. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Este fiction participa del concurso de #HalloweenMovies de #FFTH. Para votar debes dejar un review con cuenta activa de " _FanFictionNet_ "

 _Agradezco a mi beta Srta. Rose y a Zashsundown por la portada._

 **PARTE II**

 **Alice POV**

Me desperté algo confundida, había bebido un trago algo amargo y luego rapidamente sentí como mi conciencia se desvanecía. El grito desgarrador que esuche luego terminó de despertarme.

—¿Qué rayos? — Pregunte abriendo mis ojos para notar que estaba amarrada a una silla de metal en un cuarto oscuro.

—¿Quieres jugar? —Pregunto una voz masculina.

—¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere? — Exclame nerviosa intentando zafarme.

El ruido de una sierra me espanto.

—Ahhhhhh ¡Ayuda! –grite desesperada.

— _¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere?_ — dijo burlón imitando mi voz —Todos preguntan lo mismo. Shhhhh… Silencio, no hay necesidad de gritar. Solo jugamos. — Susurro la voz.

—¡Déjame ir! —Grité asustada.

—Me has costado mucho dinero niña, no te dejare ir. — Gruñó.

—¿Dinero? ¿De qué habla? — Exclame sollozando.

—He pagado por matarte. — Exclamo prendiendo nuevamente la sierra. El sonido era aterrador.

—¡No!¡No!¡Por favor! — Suplique desesperadamente. No podía ver nada, solo oía ese ruido espantoso de la sierra prendiéndose y apagandose. Lo único que sabía era que estaba cerca.

—¡Ayuda! — Grite luego y el lugar se iluminó dejandome momentaneamente cegada por la fuerte luz.

El cuarto era de color verde musgo, tenía las paredes llenas de humedad, había un hombre parado frente a mí con una sierra en sus manos. —Déjeme ir… Por favor –susurre con lágrimas cayendo continuamente de mis ojos.

—Shhhh

Camino hacia una mesa mirando antentamente lo que había dentro. Dejando la sierra y comenzó a elegir entre varias cosas. Estaba lleno de armas, cuchillos, escopetas, sierras, pinzas, sopletes, todo tipo de objetos de tortura. El hombre levantaba cada uno mirandolo, analizandolo, bajo la brillante luz antes de dejarlo para buscar otro. Era aterrador, y lo peor de todo es que no tenía ni una jodida idea de como había acabado metida ente embrollo.

—¡Por favor no lo haga! —Exclame intentando zafarme desesperada.

—Hermosa niña. — Susurro acariciando mi mejilla con el acero frio de un afilado cuchillo.

—¡No! — Grite mientras sentía como aquel filo desaparecia dentro de mis entrañas. Directo en mi estóomago.

—¿Duele? –pregunto divertido.

—¡Por favor no lo haga! –Volví a gritar antes de que el dolor me cegara.

Esto era agonizante. Una y otra vez él enterraba la daga para luego retorcerla y sacarla sin nada de í sangre, sentía mucho dolor, sentía que iba a morir. Estaba muriendo, poco a poco. La sangre bañaba mis ropas, mi camisa estaba desgarrada y sabía que por más que llorara y gritara no iba a salir viva de esto.

—Cambiemos de práctica. —Bajando el cuchillo acarició su barbilla con una mano bañada con mi sangre.

—No. Por favor. — susurre débilmente, las lágrimas bañando mi rostro.

—¿Qué tal esto? — Pregunto entonces apuntándome con un arma directo en la frente. Comencé a llorar más fuerte todavía.

—Muy rápido. — Casi desilucionado dejo el arma a un lado. Tomo nuevamente el cuchillo y antes de que pudiera preever su siguiente movimiento, me hizo un corte profundo en la pierna.

—¡Ahhhhhh! – No gritar de dolor era casi imposible. La sangre salía a borbotones roja, llamativa, chorreando por el pantalón hacía el borde de la silla y el suelo.

—Por favor, no… — Suplique una vez más, con horror, antes de ver como el cuchillo salía volando y clavado directo en mi garganta.

—Se siente tan bien. — Escuche su voz desvaneciéndose a lo lejos mientras la oscuridad nublaba mi vista. Estaba muriendo.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

—Despierta, amor. Tenemos que empacar se nos está haciendo tarde. — Casi grite despertando a Edward.

—Ya voy, ya voy. — Susurro dando vueltas en la cama. Rapidamente me dirigí a la habitación de Alice y le toque la puerta.

—¡Haz la maleta! ¡Es tardísimo! — Exclame y luego le toque a Jacob.

—Estoy despierto, ya hice mi maleta. — Gruñó abriendo la puerta.

—Genial, avísale a Emmett…

—Ya toque su puerta, no contesta nadie… Es muy extraño, Bella. — El comentario de Jacob provocó que los bellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran.

—Avísale a Edward. — Ordene y me dirigí a mi habitación para empacar.

Al rato alguien toco la puerta. —¿Quién es? –pregunte.

—Yo. — La voz de Edward se escuchó amortiguada por el grosor de la puerta.

—Ya casi termino… ¿Alice esta lista?

—No lo sé, no abre la puerta…

—¿Cómo que no abre la puerta? — Pregunté corriendo a ver que sucedía.

—Creo que no está dentro. — Su mirada reflejaba la preocupación que empezaba a asotarme a mí también.

—¿Qué hay de Emmett?

—Lo llame al teléfono celular, no atiende. Pero tampoco contesta la puerta, Bella. — Respondió Edward cada vez más alterado.

—¿Y Jasper? — Pregunte quedandome sin opciones.

—Jake fue a hablar con él… ¿Quieres que te ayude mientras?

—Claro, gracias. — Respondí entrando nuevamente, antes de besar tiernamente sus labios.

—Permiso. — Susurro Jake abriendo la puerta, luego de quince minutos.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Alguna novedad? — Pregunto Edward rápidamente.

—No hay señales de Jasper, hay otro recepcionista, el que está ahora en la entrada dice que Jasper se tomo la semana libre.

—¿Semana libre? ¿Dónde está Alice? — Exclame cada vez más nerviosa.

—No lo sé… Anoche los vi tomando unos tragos juntos, pero luego no los vi más. Esto es demasiado extraño, chicos. — Dijo Jacob rascandose la nuca, un tic nervioso que ya le había visto hacer varias veces.

—Se fueron juntos… Quizás se quedaron dormidos. —Susurro Edward.

—Evidentemente no en la habitación de Alice ¿Y que hay de Emmett?

—Emmett es un desastre. — Afirmó su hermano con furia. — Tendremos que pagar un día mas, y lo más probable es que aparezca borracho tirado en algún lado. Probablemente a estas horas esté despertando y ni siquiera sepa donde está; y lo peor es que no podemos irnos sin él.

—¿Tienes la tarjeta de crédito? — Pregunto Jake.

—Si — Respondió Edward — Si no regresan iré a pagar un día más, debemos esperarlos aquí por si vuelven hasta tarde.

Asentí y me senté en la cama cada vez más preocupada. —Tranquila, seguro es como dice Edward, y Alice también se quedo dormida en lo de Jasper. — Susurro Jacob acariciando mi espalda, tratando de darme animos.

—Puede ser…

—¿Ustedes son novios? — Su pregunta atolondrada me atonita unos minutos.

—¿Quiénes?

—Tú y Edward. — Gruñó.

—Si. — Respondí incomoda, temía como reaccionaría.

—Creí que tú y yo teníamos algo…

—¿Nosotros? Solo somos amigos, Jacob. — Susurre cada vez más nerviosa.

Me tomo del rostro sin darme respiro y me beso. —¿Es una puta broma? — Edward estaba parado en la puerta de mi habitación, su rostro enrojecido de la furia.

—No es lo que crees. — Exclame enojada empujando a Jacob fuera de mí.

—¿Saben qué? Voy a dar una vuelta…

—¡No! ¡Edward! — Grité tomándolo del brazo.

—¡Déjame! ¡Sueltame, maldita sea! — Él estaba demasiado furioso, no quería estropear las cosas así. — Dejame solo, necesito despejarme… Estoy muy molesto ahora mismo...

—Lo siento, amor. — Susurre dejandolo ir. Golpeando la pared con la palma, mire a Jacob con odio.

—Arruinaste todo… ¿Por qué me besaste? ¡Te odio! — Grite y salí corriendo hacía las escaleras.

—¡Bella! — Grito Jacob corriendo detras de mí. Rápidamente me escondí tras una puerta para que no me viera, luego camine por el pasillo de la recepción y me senté en unos grandes sillones a pensar. Había arruinado todo; ahora Edward estaba furioso con nosotros. ¡Odiaba a Jacob con toda mi alma!

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

" _ **Estoy en el Castillo Pidhorodetsky. Emmett"**_

¡Joder! ¡Hijo de perra! Esta paseando en un castillo cuando tendríamos que estar volviendo a Kiev. Furioso camine hacia un hombre que estaba fumando y le pedí un cigarro hablandole en ingles. Al rato me llego otro mensaje…

" _ **Ven a buscarme, tengo problemas. Emmett"**_

Rápidamente pare un taxi y le pedí que me llevara a ese castillo. Como no podía pronunciarlo tuve que mostrarle el mensaje. Y en ingles me respondió que me dejaría a unos metros porque al ser propiedad privada no podía ingresar. Asintiendo le pague el viaje.

Ni bien baje note que el lugar estaba vallado. ¿Cómo coño se metió ahí dentro? Le envié un mensaje avisándole que estaba fuera y no tuve que esperar mucho para la respuesta.

" _ **Entra. Emmett"**_

¿Estaba de coña? Saltando el alto alambrado caminé inseguir hacia el castillo. Era bastante aterrador y se veía algo abandonado. Tenebroso. Subiendo las grandes escaleras de la entrada empuje con fuerza la puerta pensando que sería demasiado vieja, pesada y atascada para que se abriera facilmente, pero en cambio se abrió con un rechinido de película de terror. No llegue a dar más de unos pasos cuando sentí un golpe fuerte en la nuca y caí al suelo perdiendo la consciencia.

.

.

.

Respire entrecortado e intente abrir mis ojos desiado pesados; Dios, me sentía tan malditamente débil. Intente mover mis manos, pero no podía, parecía estaban atadas. ¿Por qué coño tenía las manos atadas? ¿Emmett estaba jugándome una broma?

—¿Emmett? — Pregunte desorientado abriendo mis ojos.

—Aquí esta Emmett. — Se burló una voz masculina.

—¡Joder! ¡Emmett! ¡EMMETT! — Grite desesperado cuando vi a mi hermano destripado en una silla.

—Encontré en su celular tu teléfono, me pareció divertido matar a dos hermanitos. Por eso te escribí. — El hombre sonrió de forma perversa, agitando el familiar telefono maltratado de mi hermano.

—¡Dios, Emmett! — Grite desesperado, estaba muerto. Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro. Esto no podía estar pasando.

—Lo mate con esto ¿Te gusta? –Preguntó el hombre mostrándome una sierra eléctrica.

—¡Hijo de puta! — Estaba furioso.

—Me gustaría verte sufrir como lo hizo tu hermano, suplicando por su vida. Girtando como una maldita perra. — Rió con una mueca maníaca. —Pero no tengo mucho tiempo, asique seré rápido. — Exclamo tomando un hacha enorme de un costado.

—¿Qué va a hacer? ¡Por favor, no! ¡No, no lo haga! — Grité.

Mientras el rostro de Bella diciéndome "te amo" vino a mi mente, el filo del hacha atravesó la piel y la carne. Mi cabeza se desprendió, pude sentirlo.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

—¡Rose! — Grite al ver a la rubia caminar por el hall del complejo.

—Alice esta con Emmett en el castillo __Pidhorodetsky. Fueron de excursión con Jasper –explico nada más verme.

—¿Excursión? ¿Ellos solos? ¿Simplemente nos dejaron? Tenemos que irnos, Edward tuvo que pagar otro día más…

—Qué pena… ¿Quiéres que te lleve con ellos? –pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

—Está bien, espera que iré por mi bolso. — Sin perder tiempo me gire y tome el ascensor rápidamente. En la habitación tome mi celular y le escribí a Edward un mensaje _ **.**_

" _ **Perdóname, lo que viste no significo nada. Solo te amo a ti. Voy a buscar a tu hermano aparentemente está en un castillo de excursión. Te amo, vuelve a mi Edward."**_

Baje por las escaleras cruzandome con Jacob de camino.

—¡Aquí estas!

—Voy a buscar a Alice y Emmett…

—¿Dónde? Te acompaño.

—No, voy con Rose. Quedate en caso de que alguien aparezca.

—Esa chica no me gusta… Tiene algo raro, ya te he dicho.

—Tú tienes algo raro Jacob, me besaste. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Me preguntaste si estaba de novia con Edward y luego me besas, despues de que dije que ¡SI! Estas completamente loco… ¡Te odio! ¿Comprendes? ¡Te odio! — Grite y baje corriendo sin prestar atención a lo que dijo luego.

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

—Maldita sea, no te importa.

—¡Dime!

—¡Joder! Al Castillo Pidhorodetsky –grite.

Corrí más rápido en dirección al coche de Rose que estaba esperándome en la entrada.

—¿Sabes cómo ir verdad? –Pregunte cruzandome de brazos enojada con todos. Malditos sean, habían arruinado nuestro viaje perfecto.

—Claro, de memoria. — Contestó con una extraña sonrisa decorando su rostro.

El viaje no fue tan largo, cuando llegamos note que conocía ese castillo. Lo había visto antes desde mi ventana en la cabaña, a lo lejos.

—Puedo verlo desde mi ventana, pero de cerca se ve más arruinado ¿Esta abandonado? —Pregunte bajando del auto.

—Si. –respondió pasando el vallado que estaba abierto.

—¿Podemos entrar cierto?

—Si, Emmett y Alice están dentro.

—Gracias por traerme, Rose. — Comente subiendo las escaleras.

—Un placer. — Respondió e ingresamos en el castillo.

El lugar estaba oscuro y lleno de humedad. Podía sentir un olor putrefacto y estaba casi segura que nunca me iba a olvidar de ese maldito olor.

—Que olor asqueroso. — Susurre. —Creo que voy a vomitar.

—Camina. — Ordeno ella señalando un pasillo.

Mirandola extraña por la oden, camine por ahí notando que había muchas puertas; justo antes de escuchar un grito desgarrador que me asusto hasta el infierno.

—¿Qué fue eso? — Exclame en voz baja tomando a Rose de la mano.

—No tengas miedo, no es nada.

No quería pero aún en contra de todos mis instintos seguí caminando, cada vez más agachada, como si eso pudiera salvarme del peligro que mi cuerpo presentía. Al final note que una de las puertas estaba abierta. Mientras todo me gritó que no viera no pude evitarlo me asome y entonces lo vi. Edward estaba muerto, despedazado, su cabeza estaba fuera de su cuerpo tirada casi despreocupadamente junto a sus pies atados.

—¡Edward! — Grite desesperada cayendo al suelo de rodillas, las lágrimas bañando mi rostro, mientras mis manos cubrían mi boca como si eso fuera a evitar el horror que tenía delante.

—Lo lamento, me dieron una buena paga por ustedes…

—¿Qué? –pregunte mirando a Rose que se alejaba de mi —¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Ellos lo hicieron. — Mirando en la dirección que señalaba vi unos hombres que venían hacia mi.

—¡Nooo! –grite e intente correr, pero me agarraron. Fue inútil.

—Buena muerte. — Susurro Rose soltando una macabra carcajada.

.

.

.

 **Jake POV**

En un momento de iluminación busque con el teléfono celular en internet "Castillo Pidhorodetsky"

" _El castillo Pidhorodetsky fue construido entre 1635 y 1640, estuvo una vez ricamente decorado, pero durante la Primera Guerra Mundial los soldados destruyeron todo su lujoso interior. Después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la Unión Soviética utilizó el castillo como un sanatorio para tuberculosos pero en 1956, el histórico edificio se incendió y ardió durante tres semanas. Actualmente está abandonado"_

¿Qué fueron a hacer Emmett y Alice a un castillo abandonado? Decidí dejar mi orgullo de lado y acabe por mandarle un mensaje a Edward.

" _ **Lamento lo que hice. Necesito que vuelvas, hay problemas."**_

Luego intente llamar a Bella por teléfono, pero parecía estar apagado.

—¡Joder! — Exclame furioso, sabía que no era una buena idea venir a este lugar de mierda. Hecho una furia fui a la recepción.

—¿Tienen autos para alquilar? — Pregunte de forma no muy amable.

—Claro señor, ¿necesita uno? — El hombre me miró extrañado por el comportamiento.

—Si. — Respondí y completando un gran formulario me entregaron las llaves de uno.

Era un coche algo viejo, pero no importaba. Arranque antes de buscar como llegar al maldito castillo. Tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible para ver lo que estaba sucediendo, algo no estaba bien. Revise al rato mi teléfono a ver si Edward había respondido, pero no había señales de él tampoco. De ninguno de ellos, era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado por completo.

Llegue al lugar y era más escalofriante en persona que en las fotografías que había visto por internet. Dejando el auto a un costado del camino hice el resto del tramo a pie. Camine rodeando el castillo y encontré una puerta trasera que parecía renovada hecha de chapa y blindada. ¿Por qué un lugar abandonado hace años tendría una puerta como esta?

Sacando mi navaja intente abrir la puerta. —¡Mierda! –exclame, era imposible abrirla.

Luego de un rato de intentarlo decidí seguir caminando. En una de las vueltas divisé a lo lejos un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro.

—Hoy mate a dos americanos… Me costaron seisientos mil euros. —Dijo uno de los hombres evidentemente alardeando ante el resto. ¿De qué mierda hablaban?

—Yo acabe a una niña americana hoy, costaba docientos cincuenta mil euros, gritaba demasiado… Me dio migraña. — Exclamo otro.

Me sentí repentinamente enfermo al punto que comencé a vomitar en los arbustos. ¿Acaso hablaban de mis amigos? Me escondí tras unas plantas y espere a que se fueran en dirección a dos grandes coches. Rápidamente corrí hacia donde estaban los autos estacionados y note que había una especie de alcantarilla en el suelo. Si pensarlo dos veces me metí, quizás alguno de mis amigos aun estaba vivo, debía salvarlo, no podía ser cobarde.

Camine por el túnel lleno de agua, el ruido de las ratas espantadas era espeluznante. Abriendo una de las tapas mire a mi alrededor; estaba dentro del castillo en lo que parecía ser una cocina o algo por el estilo. Al salir y me arrastre hacia la habitación contigua donde podía sentir un olor espantosamente putrefacto, al segundo me quede paralizado. Frente a mi vi el cuerpo mutilado de Alice.

—Mierda… mierda — Susurre nervioso, ¿Dónde mierda me había metido?

Arrastrandome por un pasillo vi a un hombre parado entre dos puertas y escuche un grito desgarrador: era Bella, estaba seguro de que era ella. Me levante, sigilosamente camine hacia el cuerpo de Alice notando que al lado había una bolsa con un par de cuchillos. Tocando su cuerpo con mis manos susurre un suave "descansa en paz", antes de tomar dos cuchillos caminar hacia el hombre que estaba parado entre las puertas. Con furia le clave un cuchillo en el estomago un par de veces antes de que cayera al suelo. Intente abrir la puerta de donde salían los gritos de Bella, pero no podía, era imposible.

—¡Dime como se abre! — Exclame amenazando al guardia con el otro cuchillo.

—Dos, Cuatro, Cero – susurro.

Marque el código en una placa y la puerta se abrió.

—¡Bella! –Me detuve unos segundo al ver como un hombre estaba torturándola —¡Noooo! –grite desenfrenado ante la escena, y apuñale al hombre múltiples veces.

—Jacob –susurro ella algo atontada por la perdida de sangre.

—Estarás bien, lo prometo, te sacare de aquí…

—Tenias razón, fue Rose, ella nos vendió como juguetes. — Su voz era demasiado debil. Tenía un golpe en la cabeza y que le faltaba el dedo anular de la mano derecha.

—¡Joder! ¡Tu dedo!

—Me lo corto ¿cierto? Pude sentir cuando se desprendía. — Jadeo respirando agitada.

—Te sacare de aquí. — Intenté desatar las sogas pero al girar note que el guardia estaba hablando a través de un teléfono. Una alarma comenzó a sonar al instante.

Tome un arma de allí y le dispare dos veces pero era demasiado tarde.

—¡Agárrate de mi! –Grite y comenzamos a correr. Bella me rodeaba con un brazo el cuello ya que estaba demasiado débil para correr por su propio pie.

No avanzamos mucho cuando apareció otro hombre; le dispare sin siquiera darle tiempo a decir nada. No quise ni verle el rostro tampoco.

—Ya casi. — Gruñí por el esfuerzo de cargarla. Como no había forma de salir acabé por romper una ventana que estaba a un metro del suelo —¡Cuidado! –exclame haciendo que Bella saliera por allí.

—¡Vamos, Jake! — Girtó ella en lo que tardaba en lanzarme afuera.

—¡Corre! –grite disparandole a otro hombre que nos perseguía, pero de repente seis más estaban siguiendonos. No tenía balas para todos, así que dispare al azar, pero ellos me hirieron primero.

—¡Jake! —Grito Bella volviendo por mí.

—¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Ve al coche!

—¡No! – Ella llorando, casi no podía mantenerse en pie, pero insistía en volver por mí. –No te odio Jake, nunca lo haría… Perdóname…. –Exclamo alejandose.

—¡Corre! –volví a gritar con el último aliento.

—¡Mátalo! No nos sirve herido. — Exclamo una voz detrás de mí y me dispararon dejandome paso a la muerte.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

Corrí y corrí, lo más que pude. Me sentía mareada, con mi estómago revuelto, me faltaba un dedo y casi no me llegaba aire a los pulmones… Oh por Dios, no tenía mi dedo, me habían cortado un maldito dedo. Me paralice un segundo despues de ese pensamiento vanal, justo antes de sentir otro disparo, Jake había muerto estaba segura de ello. Me subí al auto a duras penas, y arranque. No sabía cómo iba a agarrar el volante, porque mi mano no paraba de sangrar.

Tenía que escapar, iban a matarme. Tome el camino que decía "Estación de trenes". Tenía que irme, debía dejar todo. No podía volver a la cabaña. Llorando llegue a la estación, revise el coche y encontré un paño. Envolví mi mano impotente ante las lágrimas que seguian cayendo por mi rostro manchado de sangre. Edward había muerto, Alice había muerto, Emmett había muerto, Jake había muerto y yo estaba mutilada por esos monstruos.

Camine hacia la parada de los trenes y comencé a sentirme nerviosa, necesitaba irme ya mismo, mire hacia atrás y note que los hombres que habían matado a Jacob habían llegado ya. Estaban revisando el carro y se los veía furiosos. Comence a desesperarme antes de darme cuenta que necesitaba mezclarme con la gente. El ardor en la mano estaba matándome. Tenía ganas de gritar.

Por una vez la suerte estuvo de mi lado y un tren llego justo. Cuando freno y sus puertas se abrieron subí a él. Me senté esperando que arrancara antes de que me descubrieran. Recé al ver que uno de ellos casi se sube al tren, pero este cerró sus puertas momentos antes.

—Por favor Dios, por favor –susurre sollozando.

El tren comenzó a moverse y me sentí a salvo. Mire mi mano envuelta en ese trapo lleno de sangre y me di cuenta que estas habían sido las peores vacaciones de mi vida.

—¿Necesitas atención medica? –pregunto un hombre rubio de unos cuarenta y tantos en ingles mirándome atónito, con su ceño fruncido con preocupación.

Levante mi vista nublada por las lágrimas y asentí. —¿Entiendes lo que digo? Mi nombre es Carlisle, soy médico, déjame revisarte ¿sí? –Dijo luego en mi mismo idioma y retiro el paño.

Al hacerlo se quedo impresionado. —Quiero ir a casa –susurre.

—Tranquila, te ayudare –prometió él.

 **Fin**


End file.
